


Shopping Bags & Holding Cells

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bit of Thasmin at the end, But not really that much, Gen, Shopping, TARDIS!Whump, The Doctor is serious for once, They go to a mall planet, Whump, mostly just the Fam goofing off, that's not a tag but i'm making it one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The Doctor is in need of a part to fix the TARDIS, so she takes the fam to Liater (the Greatest Shopping Mall in the Universe) so they can have a little fun. Ryan, however, gets into a bit of trouble.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, slight Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Shopping Bags & Holding Cells

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or these characters. 
> 
> you know the drill by now: unbeta'd, we die like men

"Alright Fam, little problem," The Doctor said, poking her head out from under the console. "Well, slightly larger than a little problem, but I've got it under control." She rested her sonic on the floor and scooted out so she could actually look at Ryan, Yaz, and Graham, who were waiting on her repairs. "The quick escape we made the other day really messed with some of the systems on the TARDIS. She's alright, but a few parts have been completely destroyed and we've really only got one trip left before it starts hurting her." Their faces fell and the Doctor rushed to continue speaking. "There is good news, and I think all of you will like this. Since we've got one more trip before all that starts happening, I figured I could go pick up some parts-"

"Please tell me we're not going to a junkyard," Ryan groaned and Graham nodded in agreement. "Don't fancy wandering around in a trash heap while you look for something you're not even sure is there." 

"Oi," The Doctor protested, looking to Yaz for some kind of support but the woman was only stifling chuckles into her arm. "I was going to take you three to Liater, but now I'm not so sure that's a good idea right now, if you're so intent on teasing me."

"What's-what's Liater, Doctor?" Yaz asked, and the Doctor could hear the cheeky grin in her voice but it was better than the human actually making fun of her.

"The biggest shopping mall in the universe. It's huge, covers pretty much the entire planet. Great place to find parts and anything you could ever need." She looked at the three humans, cocking an eyebrow at them. "So, if you're quite done mocking me, we should be off."

"C'mon, Doc, you know Ryan was just teasing." The Doctor nodded at Graham's words and began to input coordinates, setting in the times, the places. She glanced over her shoulders and flashed them a grin.

"Course. Just get ready for the greatest shopping trip of your lives." Then she pulled the lever and the TARDIS lurched, making a whiny grinding sound. "I know, old girl, I'm sorry." She repeated the words as she dashed, knowing she wasn't putting as much enthusiasm behind the movements. The TARDIS was in pain and it was hurting her too, hearing the noises of distress both in her ears and in her mind. Even the Fam were looking concerned at the sounds and she saw both Yaz and Graham reach out to touch the pillars. "C'mon, old girl, just get us to Liater, you'll get a nice rest, I'll fix you up, good as new. I promise you that. Just get us there first."

The TARDIS gave a final wheeze, and the Doctor could faintly hear a bell in the distance. She ignored it as the TARDIS thumped to the ground, the impact jarring sharply. The Fam all stumbled, grabbing onto pillars, anything they could hold onto. The Doctor wasn't as lucky as them and ended up sprawled on the floor as the TARDIS fell silent. The only thing telling the Doctor that the time ship was even still alive was the faint hum in the back of her mind. Her companions looked around before Yaz spoke.

"Doctor?" She heard shaky footsteps and then saw Yaz's shoes appear in the corner of her vision. "Oh my god."

"I'm alright," the Doctor said, trying to grin despite the pain flaring in her ribs. "Just a bit of a tumble is all. Give me a hand?" Yaz mutely helped her to her feet and the Doctor dusted off her jacket, looking between the three humans before checking the display. Luckily for her, it still took readings and was displaying them. "Looks like we made it." She fondly stroked the console before looking up. "Right you three. Rules. Number 1: Do not get mixed up with the security around here. They're very strict and I don't think I could talk my way out so I know none of you could. Number B...no, number 2: Don't spend all your money at once. I'm giving you a set amount because I don't need my time ship to be your storage unit. And number 3?" She paused, before grinning. "Eh, I'll figure that one out as we go."

She quickly distributed credit sticks, and, with another warning for the three of them to be careful while out on the planet and that they only had so much money (she gave them exact numbers but quickly forgot, there was the matter of her TARDIS to attend to) before shooing them out the door so she could run her errands.

"You'll be safe too, right Doc?" Graham asked before he headed off, Ryan and Yaz already chatting on their way to one of the main thoroughfares. "Don't get involved with any trouble."

"Yessir," The Doctor said, saluting before strolling off to her favorites part store. She had confidence in her Fam. Best in the universe, they were, and they were handy in a situation. They could handle a day shopping while she found her parts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently, they couldn't handle a day of shopping. The Doctor had just selected her parts, wary of the Judoon and other security skulking about. It wasn't illegal, buying parts like this, but it wasn't exactly the most legal way to obtain them either. Once she'd paid her credits and shoved the parts into her pockets, she whirled about, ready to go back to the TARDIS when someone in a uniform approached her.

"Hello," they said, and the Doctor wrinkled her nose a bit. American. "Are you the Doctor?"

"Yup, that's me," the Doctor said. "What d'ya need? Is there an invasion?" Instinctively, she looked up, but the guard cleared their throat, drawing her attention back down. "Sorry, what do you need?"

"Do you know a Ryan Sinclair?"

"Oh no," she muttered. "Did he get himself into trouble again? Take me to him."

"Of course, ma'am." The guard led the way to one of the holding cells where, in fact, Ryan was sitting, slouched on a bench. Graham and Yaz were sitting outside the cell, thank the gods, but she still fixed all of them with a stern look. As the guard explained what it would take to get him out, the Doctor nodded along, barely listening. Finally, she headed over her credit stick and told them to take what they needed. 

When they were out of the station, the Doctor whirled on the humans. "What was rule number 1?" They all at least had the decency to look ashamed, but the Doctor still felt annoyance bubbling in her chest. "I bet you touched something, didn't you, Ryan?"

"Didn't know it would get me arrested," Ryan muttered and the Doctor shook her head. "The guy at the stall, he told me I could take a look at the consoles but the moment I touched one he called one of the guards over. They wouldn't hear of it, me being innocent and all, so they carted me down to the cell."

"I told them to get you," Yaz said. "Described what you looked like. We're sorry." The others nodded and the Doctor felt her stern look waver.

"Well, I got the parts I needed so we better get back to the TARDIS," she said. "Maybe I should drop you all off at home next so you can rest. Let you get back to your lives a bit. The TARDIS is going to take some time to recovery, poor girl."

And just like that, all was normal. Sure, her humans could be stupid but the Doctor recalled plenty of times she got mixed up where she wasn't supposed to and she couldn't really blame Ryan for it. And she'd gotten what she had come for, which was strange. She never got what she came for, it was always a major inconvenience and involved a lot of running, so she supposed she should be grateful (which she was). And if she slipped her hand into Yaz's on the way back to the TARDIS, sharing an eyeroll as Ryan complained about how stupid it all was...well, that was just an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's been reading and leaving kudos. I was debating whether or not to come back to writing fanfic after a year long hiatus, but seeing the positive reception has really helped boost my confidence and self-esteem. It's also made me feel like I'm giving just a bit back to the world during this time of crisis. So to all of you who have left kudos or comments or even clicked on this story and the others in the series, I just wanted to give a heartfelt thank you.
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading and feel free to leave any prompts in the comments.


End file.
